


训魔（下）

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 魔尊攻✘道长受   受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！
Kudos: 1





	训魔（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 魔尊攻✘道长受 受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！

苍默不知道自己顶了多久，也许才不过一刻钟，也许已经过了大半个时辰，他的时间观念已然破裂，只觉得自己如同僵硬的雕塑。那木镇纸分量不轻，为了不让它滑下，苍默只能踮着脚尽量耸高自己的屁股，这样的姿势让他觉得羞耻，可这些都比不过他先前痛哭流涕的失态。  
今日之后，怕是整个魔界都会知道，堂堂魔尊大人被凌风仙君关在书房里揍到泣不成声。一想到这点，苍默脸上的的红润便久久消不下来，片刻后他又安慰自己:只要道长在自己身边，丢一些脸面倒也无妨了。  
苍默正在神游，便听到开门声，他上半身被捆着动弹不得，双腿条件反射缩了一下，那木镇纸就极为给面子地从他臀上滑了下来掉在地上发出一声沉闷的声响。苍默伸腿去勾，侧过头便见着柳凌风脸上看不出什么喜怒正关了门朝他走来。  
“道长。”他惶恐的喊了一声，仿佛回到了太行山上那一间小竹屋之中。  
柳凌风替他把镇纸捡起来，又再次检查了一下他的伤势，不得不说，魔族的恢复能力确实很不错，他不过出去了一刻钟的时间，先前流血的伤口就已经止住并隐隐有了要结痂的征兆，当然，魔族自然也是有些自己的疗伤法术的，不过想来苍默是不敢对着自己使用的。  
柳凌风将捆仙绳收回，一边替苍默捏了捏绑缚良久的臂膀一边道:“这二十是你自己沉不住气得了的，还有二十下倒是要谢谢你那位自作聪明的大臣了。看不出来以你这种性情，手底下还有这样会察言观色的人，可惜聪明反被聪明误，他估计是见你受了罚便替你圆谎说你确实没叫他点兵围剿太行山。”  
说罢柳凌风笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍苍默可怜的屁股道:“四十九下，等着明日挨吧。”  
苍默心里叫苦但又不敢反驳，没对上一处便加二十是先前便说好的规矩，他哪里想得到先前在大殿上丝毫不懂得看他眼色的这位大臣这番倒是变得有眼力见起来了。  
只得委委屈屈地应了句是，随后仗着自己是伤员，揪着柳凌风的衣袖撒娇:“道长，疼了。”  
柳凌风自然知道他是在撒娇，可也架不住的心疼，打的时候逼着自己狠下了心，此刻看着自己造成的伤却是仿佛有针扎着心一般地疼。他拍了拍苍默的头示意他起来，翻手取出伤药，拉过了座椅坐下，叫他趴在自己膝盖上。  
道长愿意疼他，苍默自然欢喜得不得了，乖乖地伏在道长膝上，甚至连浸入伤口的药液所带来的刺激也不觉得疼了。  
等柳凌风上完药盖上盖子，他一个闪身跨坐到柳凌风身上，瞧见柳凌风疑惑的眼神，还没做什么，便先自己红了脸。  
苍默双手勾着道长的脖子，红着脸有些小心翼翼地问道:“道长，我可以亲亲你吗？”说罢，也不等柳凌风反应，自己先凑上去咬上了他日思夜想的那双唇。  
两个人都是初尝情事，这个吻带着些许青涩的勇敢与一腔纯粹的爱意，让人沉醉不已。良久，苍默才心满意足的松开嘴，瞧见道长那被他吻得有些发红的唇，不知想到了什么兀的红了耳尖别过脸去。  
柳凌风尚且也有些意乱情迷，也没在意苍默的脸色，只是想着折腾了这么一大上午，早就过了午饭的时间，于是便叫苍默下去，自己叫了人上菜。  
随后的半天过得波澜不惊，只不过苍默晚上红着脸耍赖一般要同他一起睡，而等到这位魔尊大人睡到日上三竿起床看见床头不知道什么时候出现的镇纸时，才猛然想起昨日还欠下了四十九下要挨。  
柳凌风正在不远处的桌子前坐着看书，瞧见他醒来也只是偏头看了一眼。  
苍默也没计较柳凌风的怠慢，从床上撑起来，便见着桌前放了一碗清粥，那粥剁了他最喜欢的兰菜（一种仙草，为了剧情瞎编的）和细碎的肉粒进去，一看便知是出自柳凌风的手笔，平日里在太行山他也是半个月才能吃的上一次道长亲自做的饭。  
这份小粥很显然愉悦到了十分容易满足的魔尊大人，他叼着银勺孩子气的朝一旁看书的柳凌风那里倾了倾身，含糊不清地问道:“魔界也有兰草吗？我以前都不知道。”  
“自然没有。”柳凌风面不改色的翻了一页书，兰草是太行山独有的仙草，其他地方都没有，而之前在太行山时的苍默却独独好这一口。于是他早起花了两个时辰御剑回到太行山特意为某位魔尊大人摘的新鲜兰草入粥，只是这些小事他并不觉得需要和苍默说明，于是手指点了点书页道:“快些吃，某人还欠着一顿罚呢。”  
苍默轻而易举的被他转移了话题，一只手抱着碗试探性的发问:“道长今日还要用镇纸吗？”  
那玩意儿给他带来的心理阴影实在太大了，虽然他心里明白，道长消了气自然不会像昨天一样罚他，但还是忍不住抵触它。  
所谓一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳就是这个道理。  
柳凌风哪里能不清楚他的意思，连一个眼神也没给他道:“你要是愿意翻倍，也可以叫人去太行山取了你惯用的戒尺来。”  
莫说翻倍了，光是派人去取戒尺这一项就简直是对他的折磨了，苍默猛的摇了摇头，乖巧的喝了一口粥连忙拒绝道:“不换了不换了，道长说用什么就用什么。”  
柳凌风懒得理他，苍默倒也不贫了，故意小口小口的慢慢吞吞喝完了粥，才挪去床边拿了镇纸，跪倒柳凌风腿边举起镇纸小声道:“道长罚。”  
柳凌风故意晾着他，只当做没听见一般再翻了一页书。  
年轻的魔尊红了脸框，默默把手举高了些，加大声音道:“请道长罚。”  
柳凌风这才放下书转过身来看他，他将手搭在桌子上倒也不着急去接苍默捧着的刑具，而是开口问他:“昨日说了如何罚？”  
“道长说，罚四十九下。”苍默报了数目，看着不为所动的柳凌风，又舔了舔嘴角补充道:“打……打屁股。”  
“哦？魔尊大人已经成年很长一段时间了，为什么今天还要被打屁股？”柳凌风显然没想着放过他，语气颇为认真的发问，倒像是真的想不明白这个问题似的。  
苍默这次是真的觉得自己要被煮熟了，他觉得自己的脸烫得就像是蒸笼里的包子一样，“因……因为苍默撒谎隐瞒道长……”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……做事不计后果……”  
“小孩子才会犯这种错误，魔尊大人是小孩子吗？”  
“不……不是……”  
再问下去这位魔尊估计还没挨上打就已经要崩溃了，柳凌风笑了笑，终于不再为难他。他接了苍默手中的镇纸，拍了拍自己的腿道:“趴上来，小孩子就要这样被揍。”  
年轻的魔尊此刻连耳尖都要滴出血了，他脱了裤子撩起外袍乖乖趴到了柳凌风的大腿上，随后环着道长的腰把头埋到了柳凌风的臂弯下。  
柳凌风并不计较这些，拿着镇纸先是瞧了瞧苍默的臀，随后他再次感叹了一句魔族这惊人的恢复能力，昨日还是破皮流血肿胀得老高的臀肉，今日便已经恢复了大半，可昨日确实也是罚的狠了，纵使是恢复了大半，也还是微微红肿着，留下来几处实在是打得狠了的青色伤痕和疤痕掉落后新长出来的粉色嫩肉，看起来有些别样的美感。  
柳凌风不再多想，抄着镇纸朝苍默的左臀上落了一下，随后更明显感觉到某人环在他腰上的手臂收紧了一些。  
他今天虽不似昨天那样暴怒之下下狠手，但也有意让苍默记着疼，连着七八下直直落在左臀，揍得那半边的臀肉再次变成了好看的深红色。  
苍默在柳凌风怀中抖了抖，他本来以为今日道长消了气自己会好熬一点，没想到又失算了，那镇纸就像是他的仇敌，一碰上他的肉便想是要咬下一块来。  
柳凌风等他缓了缓，才又扬起那镇纸，接连着在苍默那滚烫发热的左臀上继续落了五下。  
“嗷呜呜——”苍默彻底绷不住了，反正昨日已经在道长乃至整个魔界面前丢尽了脸面，今日也没什么好顾忌的了，他将柳凌风环得越发紧，发出小兽般的呜咽。  
这用力一环让苍默整个人都身子都侧起了一点，左臀便跟着略微高上了右臀一些，倒是让柳凌风更方便下手了。  
他一手压着苍默的腰，再次连着落了五下在左臀上。苍默被打得一抽，想要瞪着腿挣扎却被柳凌风双腿死死的夹住，他只能湿了眼眶求饶道:“道长换一边打吧，苍默疼了。”  
很显然，这是一个没有被采取的意见，柳凌风拿着镇纸毫不客气地对着那半边臀肉开始了从上到下的照顾。  
“啊嗷——道长——换，换一边吧——换一边吧道长呜呜呜，真的疼了——”苍默松开手想去碰，却在半途又被拦回，他蹬着腿挣扎，可怜兮兮地边哭边求饶。  
一边臀肉火辣辣的疼，一边却没受到任何责罚的感觉并不必两边同时挨罚好受。先不说在一下又一下的责打之中没了时间喘息，就只是那种一边肿胀着的奇异感觉都让人觉得难受。  
可惜了，这个姿势不管他哭得如何惨烈如何可怜，柳凌风也是看不到的，所以他丝毫没有手软，一下又一下的落下带着劲风的责罚，成功的让那团软肉恢复到了昨日那紫红发涨的模样。  
“挨了多少下了？”柳凌风用镇纸轻轻拍了拍他那滚烫发热的臀，询问道。  
“呃……”才从疼劲中缓过来的苍默愣了一下，道长鲜少有让他计数的习惯，今天这突然的发问倒真是把他问懵了。  
“不记得了？那就重算！”柳凌风知他肯定是没记的，所以也不等苍默回答便接着刚才的节奏快速扬手落下责罚。  
那镇纸威力确实是不容小觑，将紫红色的臀肉打的乱颤，随后又开始泛起了了些许密密麻麻的小血点，虽未破皮，但看着也有些恐怖。  
苍默是真的彻底不管什么形象了，他只觉得从昨日的那一顿责罚过后，道长就像是明白了能让他真正疼痛的力度所在一样，不似原先在太行山时他还可以装装样子，此刻是真的一下比一下疼，像是要砸进骨头里。  
“呜呜呜——苍默错了——道长别打这边了——嗷呜呜——疼了，太疼了——”衣衫又再一次被打湿，苍默已经分不清那是汗水还是自己的泪水了，只管扯着嗓子求饶。  
“多少下了？”柳凌风瞧见那刮痧一般的小血点，适当的收了手让苍默有时间缓缓。  
年轻的魔尊抽抽搭搭地吸了吸鼻子，有些不确定地回了句“十……十五？”  
他接连着落了十二下，想来苍默也是没数明白胡乱回了个数字，不过先前本就罚了二十多下，柳凌风此刻也没去管这几下的差别，不轻不重地嗯了一声，然后伸手捞了一下苍默斜斜的身子，将那还未受到照顾的右臀往上提了提。  
苍默知道长是终于要换边罚了，这样的姿势扭着也不好受，便松了环在柳凌风腰上的手，搭下去抱住了道长的小腿。  
柳凌风在这些方面向来纵着他，只拿着镇纸开始给他的右臀“上色”。  
苍默今日算是见识到这先打一边再罚另一边的难受之处了。左边的屁股好不容易得到了解放只是麻麻的木木的冒着热气，右边的屁股却又成了板上的鱼肉，一下又一下的挨着，得不到休息的空隙。  
先前右边的屁股还未挨揍时，他尚且可以求道长换一边罚，如今左边的屁股肿胀难忍，右边的屁股却又在经受酷刑，他若要道长换一边，那就只能重新打在左臀，如此一来，那好不容易有了时间休息，与这场责罚无关了的左臀就又要收到疾风骤雨的洗刷。  
苍默没法，挨了十多下之后实在是受不住，只能抓着道长的小腿哀嚎:“道长饶了我吧呜呜呜——让苍默缓缓——嗷呜——道长呜呜呜——”  
柳凌风虽然早先想着这一顿必须给他一个教训，但此刻也不免心软，他收了手，轻轻拍着苍默的背替他顺了顺气，柔声道:“记住疼了吗？”  
接连着三天被揍到哭哪里能记不住，简直是要刻到骨髓里去了，苍默忙不迭地点了点头道:“苍默记住了，苍默不会再犯了，道长别打了……”  
柳凌风心疼他却也遵着原则，他没回话，只等着苍默缓过劲来，再次抄起了镇纸。  
右臀在这样的攻势下，终于还是变成了和左臀一样深紫色。  
苍默哀嚎着蹬着腿反抗却最终无济于事，柳凌风不会因为心疼他就防水，最后的十几下也依旧每一下都保证了绝对的质量。  
苍默觉得自己前几十年的眼泪都用在了这几天，他的双眼又哭到发红，像一只红了眼的小兔子坐在柳凌风怀里不住的抽泣。  
柳凌风依旧温柔地替他顺着气，小说安慰道:“莫要再哭了，今夜也许你和我同睡好不好？”  
哭了良久的魔尊大人，像是终于被安慰到了，吸了吸鼻子认真地确认道:“真的？”  
“当然。”柳凌风无奈的叹了一口气，低头吻住了他家的魔尊大人……

（我现在一想到苍默可能在做爱时一边自己脸红透了一边亲亲抱抱蹭蹭道长就觉得萌爆了 日 这就是奶攻的魅力吗，绝了）


End file.
